Dark World
Dark World also known as "Rise of Darkness or World of Darkness" Horrible dark magic era is coming along with Zeref’s awake, a dark mage, establishing a willpower of revenge by means of dark and blood. A solitary dark cosmic is created by Zeref, catering for the re-birth of a dark era. Brave mages make their indefatigable steps to search for an unknown future, whether great dreams and wishes doom or live, the light of justice could dominate the world or not, all these could be expected accompanying the results of long lasting battles between two mages parts, the dark guild and the legal guild. The legal guild followers fight against Zeref, resolutely for bright pursuing while some other cohorts lose themselves in front of dark temptation. Dark magic users make negative effects to the world to be indulging in dark, sacred magic users would have chances to be purified as sacred mages; each combating part gifted its own attributes and specialties. Dark world bosses are renovated randomly, with certain possibilities dropped items, Lost Magic and rare sacred porps like Time Crystal Ball and Black Dragon’s Curse, excluding silver coins and Rune Shard. Characters level over 70 would have the chance to be rivals in the Inter-Server, where start combats in the Dark World (World vs World) . Confrontation between the dark and the legal, kingdoms countering and mages rivaling, All the glory will be presented in Fairy Tail OL —Rise of Darkness Entry requirements: Playing Kill Models Introduction: Dark World has four models: PVE Model, Union Model, Local Model, and Entire Model. First entry into Dark World is defaulted as PVE Model, could attack robbers only instead of any players; Union Model is a style of platform attacking while same platform attacks are unavailable; Local Model is a style of server attacking while same server attacks are unavailable; Entire Model is a style of indiscriminately''' '''attack. Dark Mage and Holy Mage: These are the Titles when you achieve from killing in Dark World and Will grant you Stats Dark Mage Suggestion for Main: Dragonslayer, Elemental Mage (more Power) Holy Mage Suggestion for Main: The Knight, The Summoner How to Level Dark Mage and Holy Mage there are 4 Relics that Increase Title Exp, Rain of Sakura/Dark Revelation (1 point), Solar Eclipse (1points), Divine Prayer (1point) Locations: * Train Station * Hargeon * Onibus * Magnolia * Tomb of Karen * East Forest * Garuna Islands * Wrecked Magnolia * Aklane * Caitshelter * Edolas * Exteria * Tenrou Island * Grand Magic Games Monsters: Strategies: Have HIGH ATK and High Magic Level, Armor Penetration, Critical Rating and make sure you have some lvl2+ double attack runes. Dragon Slayers: Double Attack Rune, The Knight: Dmg Reflection Only your Main can use Ultimate all other Heroes cant. *Caution to All Players who too Weak* Spirits, Lullaby, and Deliora will attack back and kill you, and you will be kicked out of the Dark World so best avoid them for a while. Have High DEF, Parry, Dodge, Resilience (and DEF amplify if you wish). if you Face off with the Spirits, Lullaby, and Deliora. how to defeat them is rather simple, Live through 3 Attacks and you Automaticly Win. Relics: There are 14 Relics and some New ones Recently here is a list we use *note* these Relics are Backpack items Hargeon's Map Category:Main Category:Dark World